Undómiel
Undómiel was a beautiful Silvan Elf who lived in the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood during the Third Age. Biography Early life Undómiel was born in the early years of the Second Age. Living in Greenwood the Great, Undómiel was among the Silvan Elves that welcomed Oropher and accepted him as their King, who ruled from his capital on Amon Lanc. War of the Last Alliance Despite the Silvan Elves' hostility towards the Dwarves and the Noldor - and their desire to stay away from the affairs of the rest of the world, Undómiel joined the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. In SA 3431, Undómiel and the Silvan Elves proved how strong and brave they were the War of the Last Alliance. In the very first assault upon Mordor, Undómiel participated in the Battle of Dagorlad and survived while Oropher himself was killed soon afterwards. While the forces of the Last Alliance had forced their way through the Black Gate into Mordor itself, Undómiel promised to avenge her King and fought in the siege of Barad-dûr. There, she along with the forces of Gil-galad, Elendil and Thranduil laid siege to the tower, but could not breach its gates when the Dark Lord put together a strong defence with a seemingly unexhaustible supply of projectile and sorties, which inflicted heavy casualties to both Dwarves, Elves, and Humans. The battle was a victory when she witnessed Sauron's death as Isildur cut The One Ring from his finger with the hilt of his fathers blade. After the War of the Last Alliance Shaken by her experiences during the War, Undómiel retreated to a quiet life alone, living in the wild along the river Anduin. In time she came to know a strange colony of Mannish little folk who shared her love of fishing and the water. Being quite short for an Elf herself, she felt rather more at home with the Periannath than she ever did with her own kind. As the years passed Undómiel was able to overcome her PTSD and her heart sought a lasting connection with the people she called her own darlings. Eventually she found her heart's match in an innocent river-folkman named Sméagol, and she named him Ethuilion, which meant "Son of Spring" in her tongue. Many sorrows befell them afterwards when Sméagol in his middle age found the One Ring in secret, murdering his cousin Déagol for possession of it. He told her not of what he had done and used the Ring to spy and discover secrets. It was in this way he learned that Umdómiel was pregnant with their first child, and listening to the whispers of the Ring telling him his wife and child would try to take the Ring from him, he fled his household to live in the mountains. He was later found by a hunting party of his people, who arrested him on the charge of theft, spousal abandonment, and murder of his cousin, whose body was only recently discovered after a long rainy season. Sméagol was quickly convicted by none other than his own Fallohide grandmother, chieftess of their clan, who henceforth banished him from the colony. Umdómiel was utterly heartbroken over the betrayal of her husband, whom she barely recognized at the trail, and she fled while still pregnant to the farthest reaches of Eriador, away from all she once knew. She gave birth as she reached borders of the fairly newly formed Shire, but she was sick of heart and unable to care for the child. She gave it away to the kindly Took family that had sheltered her during her labor, and disappeared. The child, a small girl named Gardinia, was raised as a Hobbit (unwittingly choosing mortality) and eventually married Isengrim Took I, and this is thought to be the source of the myth of the Took family having fairy blood. No mortal ever saw Umdómiel again, but it is assumed that she made it at last to the Grey Havens where she thence passed into the West, never to return to Middle-earth. Category:Females Category:Silvan Elves Category:Wood-elves of Mirkwood